1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to faucet extensions and more particularly pertains to a combined resilient nozzle and guard for beverage spigots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resilient faucet extensions, such as the type adapted for use on kitchen sinks or wash bowls, are known in the art. These extensions are designed to have sufficient resiliency to permit bending in various directions so as to project water on dishes or the like which are being washed or rinsed. These resilient extensions are also normally constructed from soft rubber which then lessens the danger of glassware breakage and cracking which quite often occurs with metal faucet extensions.
A representative example of a prior art rubber faucet extension is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,023, which issued to J. Buxton on Aug. 29, 1939. The rubber faucet extension disclosed in this patent is provided with a metal swiveling elbow retained within an interior portion of the extension so as to control the shape thereof, and the extension is further provided with tapering walls, thereby to strengthen the extension against water pressure. In effect, the Buxton reference is illustrative of on-going engineering efforts to continually improve faucet extensions whereby they function efficiently both as guards and nozzles.
A more recent attempt to improve upon faucet extensions, such as the Buxton device discussed above, is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,894, which issued to Clarence Schermerhorn on Apr. 21, 1964. The Schermerhorn patent is directed to a combined nozzle and guard attachment for faucet spouts and contemplates a device which may be frictionally held in different positions on a faucet spout to permit substantially free or variably restrictive flow therefrom. Additionally, the attachment operates as a cushion for the spout outlet so that glassware or dinnerware coming in contact therewith will not be chipped or broken.
The Schermerhorn device is effectively a resilient conduit which may be frictionally concentrically positioned over an existing faucet. One end of the conduit is preformed into a compressed configuration whereby, depending upon the extent of faucet insertion into the conduit, the compressed end will be selectively opened. More specifically, when a faucet is positioned substantially completely throughout the axial length of the protector, a completely open orifice will be achieved. By sliding the protector downwardly off of a spigot, a more restricted orifice is realized. While the Schermerhorn spigot protector most likely operably functions in a desired manner so as to achieve its intended function, it can be appreciated that this type of spigot protector could be difficult to position over an existing nozzle and, by its design, it is limited to only standard faucet shapes, i.e., it is not particularly well suited for special applications which require novel spigot designs, such as beer faucets and the like.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for new and improved faucet nozzles and guards which may be easily manufactured and used, and which are adaptable for unconventional spigot designs. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.